onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
"Cult of Death" Pirates
The "Cult of Death" Pirates are a pirate crew hailing from the new world. They have 30 members, of which 20 are natives from an uncivilised island near Wano and the remaining 10, including the captain, Fukushu Densen, were washed up on the islands shore or joined the crew later. Their flag ship is a junk modified with fungal matter and two paddle weel. The name was chosen by the natives who mistook Fukushu for an incarnation of their god. After most of the crew was massacred by Kaido's forces, the remaining members renamed themself the Vengeance Pirates to fit their goals better. Crew Members * Fukushu Densen : Captain, mechanist, secondary doctor; beli 600.000.000, later 750.000.000 * Dario Torque : Marksman, mechanist/shipwright, lookout, smith, vice captain; beli 350.000.000, later 500.000.000 * Akio : Swordsman/samurai, cook; beli 240.000.000, later 330.000.000 * Siera Vasila : Primary doctor, entertainer/motivator, navigator; beli 90.000.000, later 200.000.000 * 6 weaker samurais; average bounty: 60.000.000, later none * 20 warriors, equipped with axes, spears and co, some capable of armament haki average bounty: beli 25.000.000, later none Goals As most leading members come frome Wano and the crew generally values freedom, liberating Wano from Orochi's and Kaido's tyranny has highest priority. They also try to damage the world goverment as they see them as tools of tyranny. After the massacre, vengeance against Kaido and his crew became equally important as the liberation of Wano. Locations Visited Wano, small islands near Wano, the island their Vivre Cards are made. History Then the beast pirates took over Wano, several people who would likely be hunted down afterwards, tried to flee. Even through storms some tried to escape their fate, causing many to ship wreck on nearby isles or drown. Several members of the "Cult of Death" Pirates shared this fate, even their captain. They were later captured by the natives on such an island and would've been killed if one of them didn't had received the devil fruit powers of whom the natives deemed an incarnation of their god. On request of one of the Wano citizens, he assumed the position of de facto leader of both, the natives and Wano citizens and used the united forces of both and his devil fruit powers to fix an wreck. They then set sail and plundered some smaller beast pirate ships. After meeting Dario Torque and his partner, they learned of haki, devil fruits and received information about the marines, who they deemed as tools of tyranny and thus another enemy. After months of training and plundering marines and beast pirates they thought that they could start their operation to liberate Wano and initiated an attack on one of the all stars. It failed miserably: Only the five strongest members survived the direct conflict of which one was captured directly after and then tortured to death. Due to that the island the four free survivors wanted to return to was burned down with all their friends that didn't accompany them. In their anger they swore to do all they can to take revenge, though they learned that they should wait for another strong individual, maybe another yonko, to even the path a bit. Till that day would come, they should expand their area of operation to gain informations about such individuals and to build up ressources to use in the future operation. Some of those ressources are secretly smuggled into Wano to help some of the civilians.Category:Crews